


Honest Musings

by x_SherbertLemon_x (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/x_SherbertLemon_x
Summary: The musings of a 6th Year Hermione about her feelings for a certain red haired wonder.





	Honest Musings

I'm the girl who wears her heart in her sleeve for all to see,

Unless you mean a lot to me, then I'm scared to let you in

I'm the girl who will smile for anyone, because she knows what it's like to be alone

I'm the girl who can stand to see you frown,

Who'll bring treats just to see a smile

The girl who wishes you goodnight,

Hoping it makes you as happy as your replies make me

The girl who just hopes you'll kiss her,

But stands aside for the others you seem to prefer

I'm the girl who promised myself not to fall for you, or anyone

Whose putting her heart on her sleeve, for you.


End file.
